To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
To satisfy ever-increasing demands for wireless data traffic in a wireless communication system, techniques for supporting higher data rates have been developed. In one of the techniques, a BeamForming (BF)-based Base Station (BS) uses a wide frequency band in a millimeter Wave (mmWave) band to thereby significantly increase the capacity of a cellular system.
A Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) system, which is considered in the legacy Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) standard, has a plurality of digital paths or Radio Frequency (RF) chains to transmit a plurality of pieces of information to a single user or multiple users. MIMO communication through such a plurality of digital paths brings about a performance gain such as a diversity gain or a multiplexing gain. However, if the number of digital paths is increased to achieve a higher gain, problems may be produced in terms of synchronization between digital paths, cost, and operation complexity.
In this context, a hybrid BF system is considered to achieve high communication capacity efficiently in an mmWave band. To transmit a signal to a single user or multiple users in the hybrid BF system, a BS receives a feedback of channel-related information from a User Equipment (UE) and transmits and receives signals based on the feedback.
Accordingly, there is a need for acquiring accurate channel-related information from a UE by a BS in an environment where a plurality of pieces of information are transmitted to a single user or multiple users.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.